


Resolution

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the birth of Spock, Amanda has been given clearance to go back to her regular... activities.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Title: Resolution  
Author: Terre  
Email: tguidry1976@yahoo.com  
Series: TOS  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: Sarek/Amanda

December 2, 2230

Two weeks had passed so quickly Amanda felt as though she was caught inside a whirlwind. She'd never really paid attention to the passing of time with Sarek. But now, looking into her son's tiny elfin face, she noticed. Every day brought a new change. Every morning found Spock a little more willing to play and smile. A little more forgiving of his still learning m'aih.

"Are you all right?" Sarek asked, reaching over to touch her check gently.

Swirls of wonder ripped along her spine, and Amanda had to nod since she couldn't speak with her heart lodged in her throat. Then she did the next best thing. Lifting her hands, she cupped his face and rose up on toes to plant a quick, hard kiss on his mouth.

He smiled, and asked, "What was that for?"

She took a deep breath and blew it out again, knowing just what to she wanted now more than anything else in the universe. "It was my way of telling you that I saw the doctor today."

A frown wrinkled his brow.

"Nothing's wrong," she said quickly. "In fact, everything's great. He says I can go back to my regular... activities," she finished, staring into his eyes, willing him to understand.

He did. Comprehension dawned on his features in the form of a misty green flush on his cheeks and ear points, and as it did, she sensed the tension between them stir to life.

"So," he said tightly, his gaze locked with hers. "We should take our leave of my parents and return to our home?"

A shiver of anticipation rolled through her. "Oh, yes!"

With the baby asleep in the back seat, Sarek tried to concentrate on his driving. But it was not easy. Not with Amanda sitting beside him vibrating with the same need crashing trough him.

He reached across the seat and laid one hand on her leg. She jumped, then eased back into the seat. Sarek swallowed hard and stroked his palm up and down her thigh, teasing them both with promise of what was to come.

She laid her hand atop his. He felt her tremble, and the slight sensation swept through him, too. He turned his head to look at her and hoped he wasn't reading her expression wrong. She looked do... hungry for him. So eager.

Nearly growling, he turned his gaze forward, watching the road, steering with one hand while with the other, he explored what he could of her body. Up, up, the length of her thigh to the soft, warm cradle of her.

She groaned tightly as he caressed her, and even through the fabric of her skirt, he felt her heat. Felt her need and shared it. Amanda lifted her hips into his touch, fighting against the restraints of the seat and the confining clothes.

"I never realised how far we live from my parents," he muttered.

"Me, neither," she whispered, and sighed heavily. "Oh, Sarek..."

"Soon, k'diwa," he crooned and slid his hand up the skirt, knowing he had to touch her. Feel her skin. And he couldn't wait another minute.

"I have to touch you," he growled.

"I have to feel you," she whispered breathlessly.

He glanced at her. "Take your undergarment off," he said through gritted teeth.

"My panties," she asked, and though she sounded shocked at the thought, he saw a flicker of excitement sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, Amanda."

She shot a hesitant look at the flitters alongside them, but no one was paying any attention to them. Turning her gaze back to him, she nodded and unhooked her restraints.

His mouth went dry as she lifted partially off the seat and tugged her skirt up and panties down off her hips. Then rehooking her restraints she used her feet to pull them the rest of the way down.

Sarek looked over at her, exposed and nude from the waist down, he thought he'd die of sheer excitement. It pulsed through him like something alive and fierce inside him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said, and licked her dry lips.

"I can not believe I did not think of this sooner," he said and reached across the seat to touch her.

"Oh Sarek," she called on a moan, and tipped her head back against the headrest.

Hot damp and so ready, he thought, his fingers caressing, exploring. She parted her legs for him. He kept his mind on driving and the flow of traffic while his body was centered on hers.

Again and again, he touched her. And Amanda stopped worrying about what they were doing. She stopped being shocked. The ripples of excitement fluttering along her spine only sharpened the sensations she experienced. She lifted her hips into his touch and stared blindly out the window, wondering when would they be home.

She hardly noticed when he pulled the flitter into her parking place. She was concentrating instead on what was happening to her body.

He pulled up alongside his flitter and shut off the engine. He then turned to her, she unhooked her restraints and moved into his embrace. Now, in the shadows, in the darkness, he took her the rest of the way up the peak, and dipping his fingers in her depths, he pushed her over the edge and held her while she fell.

"I will take Spock and put him to bed," Sarek said tightly. "Go to our bedroom and undress."

Numbly Amanda nodded in agreement.

Sarek moved quickly. He had waited three months for this time.

Carring the baby into his room, Sarek slipped off his clothing, changed his diaper and clothed him in his nightwear. Pausing for a moment he ran his hand along the side of his head before laying him down gently in his crib.

Then, smiling to himself, he quietly left Spock's room, pulling the door to, but not quite closed. Amanda stood at there door, not one article of clothing on her, she only looked at him and said, "Well, are we going to finish this or not?" with hands planted on her hips.

Then he kissed her and everything else was forgotten in the renewed rush of need pulsing between them. Amanda lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, and Sarek bent down, scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. Holding onto her tightly, he freed one arm long enough to swipe all the pillows off the bed and onto the floor. Then he tossed the quilt to the edge of the bed and laid her down on the mattress. He quickly removed his own clothing.

Already hard and ready for her, Sarek covered her body with his. His hands moved over her skin with lightning like flashes of speed and heat. Her breasts, her nipples, her abdomen, the smooth juncture of her thighs. He couldn't touch her enough. Couldn't look enough. Would never be able to satisfy the need to simply be with her.

He lavished kisses on her neck, her jaw, her cheek. Her lips. Tongues twisting, breath mingling, they moved together in a fury of touching, tasting, wanting. And passion soared.

"Sarek," she groaned tightly, as need built within, "now, for god's sake, now!"

"Yes," he whispered, "right now." He couldn't wait another moment, couldn't drag this out any longer. He'd waited for this moment for so long.

A soft moan tore from the back of her throat as he moved at first gently, worried that he might hurt still tender flesh. But as she rocked into him, wrapping her legs around his hips and drawing him within, he surrendered to the crushing desire choking him.

Again and again he entered and retreated, pushing them both higher, faster. He heard the soft rush of her breath. Felt its warmth on his cheek. Tasted her hunger in the quick, hungry strokes of her tongue and fed his own needs while he gave to her.

Amanda's head spun dizzily. Her body alive with sensation, her mind whirled with thoughts of only him. She stared up into his eyes and saw true passion.

He touched her again-not just her body, but her heart and mind and tears stung the back of her eyes even as the first ripple of pleasure started deep within her. She wanted this. She needed this.

Her mind shut down as her body's response to his ministrations took over. Amanda shuddered, groaned and moved beneath him, instinct taking over. Need pushing thought aside as she reached for the rush of sensation she was hovering to reach. She felt it clawing at her, driving her forward. She gloried in the feel of Sarek's body, hard, strong, covering hers, claiming hers,

Then her body exploded into a dazzling burst of light and color and she called his name and held on to him tightly. A moment later he sighed, "Amanda," and joined her in a soft, hazy world that belonged to only them.

What could have been hours, but was probably only minutes, passed in stunned silence before she said simply. "Wow."

Sarek lifted his head, looked down into her eyes and smiled. "It was worth waiting for."

"Oh, yeah," she agreed. Licking dry lips, she tried to steady her thundering heartbeat, then gave up and let it race. Why should her heart be calm?

Then he moved inside her and her breath caught, strangling in her throat. It wasn't possible, she thought frantically as her body quickened and came alive again. No way could she be ready for more. Not after what she'd just experienced. "Sarek," she said, shaking her head gently, "I can't. No more. Not yet."

"More," he whispered, dipping his head to taste her lip briefly. "Now," he said and raised up, his body still joined with hers. He ran the flat of his hand up the length of her, stroking her abdomen, cupping her breasts, and when she moaned, he pushed himself deep inside her. She lifted her hips, moving into him, as if trying to pull him in tighter, closer. He smiled to himself and trailed his fingertips, across her belly, to the triangle at her center. He caressed that one small bud of desire until she was writhing beneath him, gritting her teeth, blindly reaching for him.

And desire raged within him. This is what he wanted. This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Loving Amanda. Being a part of her, body, mind and soul.

Leaning over her, he rocked his hips and began that long slow climb to completion once again. Her hands came up and encircled his neck. She pulled his head down to hers. Lips met. Breath mingled. Silent promise filled the room and swirled in a thick cloud above them.

And then there was only sensation. Pure, sweet sensation. He gave himself up to the glory of loving her and when he felt her body tense in anticipation of wonder, he plunged inside her again, forcing her up and over the edge of fulfillment, and then following her into the explosive light waiting for them.


End file.
